The DisneyWorld
by DisneyDreamerGirl
Summary: As the darkness grows deeper only a light from another world can save the World of Disney from utter distruction.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just now reaching below the western reaches of the University campus and only a few students were milling about enjoying the last bit of southern California sun

The sun was just now reaching below the western reaches of the University campus and only a few students were milling about enjoying the last bit of southern California sun. One particular student who was just now leaving her evening class took little notice of the sun or where it was. Having forgotten her key once more she was determined to make it back to her dorm room before her roommate saw fit to go out on yet another late night date. So set on her goal the paid little attention to where she was going and taking no notice of the man fallowing behind her. On such a big campus it was not unusual for someone to fallow another with out any intent in actually fallowing them.

Any other night it would have been okay, but tonight this man was fallowing her with quite a determination. He had been given a mission to find that particular. His instructions had been vague a blurred image of the girls face, a name and the instruction of brining her back alive. He could do that very easily; the girl was so lost in her own mind that taking her would be simple. It was now just a matter of waiting for her to get away from the heart of campus, where no one would be close enough to come to her aid.

Glancing behind her she spotted the same man she had seen sitting outside her class now only about twenty feet behind her. Was he following her? A stab of fear pierced her and a new speed came to her step. Looking behind she saw that the man also had increased his pace. He was following her! Terrified she broke out into a run clutching her bag at her side. She cut across the grass park ducking under a low tree ignoring as it grabbed at her blonde hair.

She could hear him running behind her over her own labored breath. He was tall, lanky and probably a lot faster than she was. Her only hope was finding someone else or making it to her dorm. It was then that she realized that the normally busy areas were now empty, as if all the people were gone. The fear in her grew. Looking behind her she saw the man was gone. Skidding to a stop she looked around her as her pale shaking hand clutched at her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Shakily she straightened up and took a deep breath. The man must have given up! She let out a sigh of relief and readjusted her shirt.

Convincing herself everything was okay she turned around and jumped as she saw the man standing there. A twisted smile was on what might have been a handsome face. He prided himself on his hunting skills, he knew the girl never had a chance.

"Hello Sophie." Was all he said and before she could run again he a pulled a dark glowing orb from the bag at his side. Then all around her was nothing but darkness.

Far away in a world in some ways similar to our own there were two others watching Sophie and the strange man. The first was a very old man in a blue robe. His gray beard, which he was now stroking in thought, reached far below his chin and on his head was a magnificent hat. It is said by some that the hat was the source of this mans powers, that it was the hat the made the wizard. This however was not true. The hat merely helped to channel the powers and for that it retained some magic of its own.

The other watching the scene was cloaked in darkness, the orb on their staff casting an eerie green glow on the room around them. Unlike the other this person was not calm, having sent the dark man after the girl they could see the blunder he had made. The fool had forgotten to grab onto the girl! Now she would be separated and could be found by those idiots before the dark magic could find her again. He would be punished for his failure! Turning the dark figure left to await the arrival of the man and to send other to search for the girl when she arrived.

This was good. The idiot they sent after the girl had made a mistake. Now it was just a matter of finding her before the darkness got her again. A small light then filled the room alerting the wizard that he was no longer alone.

"I see you lost track of her Mushu." He spoke in a low voice that only wavered a little from age.

"I know, I know! But how was I supposed to know he'd show up like that? Why'd they even seen his?" The great wizard could not blame the little dragon for the loss of the girl, only the size of the lizard he would have never kept up with then, let alone have protected the girl.

"Soooo…. What do we do now?" Mushu asked looking up at the wizard.

"We find her before they do." Was all Yen Sid said before slowly striding out of the room.

"We find her, peeft like that was easy to do before. Oh well as long as I don't have to play baby sitter no more…" The dragons sarcastic comment reminded him that the girl would need trusted ones to guard her, but those would be easer to find, and in fact were already found.

The darkness seemed to engulf her as she felt her self falling deeper and deeper into it. Then as quick as it was there it was gone. She opened her eyes to find herself sitting alone in an open field. That was odd, there were no open fields this big anywhere near campus. Then it hit her. She remembered the man and the chase and that strange dark orb. She gave a shiver despite the warm air. That man must have brought her here, but where was he? It seemed she was alone. The only other thing in the field was a big rock with something sticking out of it.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, she decided the man was not coming back for her and figured it would be safe to get up and out of the tall grass. Standing up she brushed the grass off her self. Upon seeing the grass stains on her pants she thought 'great I'm lost and on top of it all my favorite pants are stained'. Taking in a better lay of the land it looked like the bolder was the only thing around for miles.

With nothing else to do she made her way slowly towards the bolder, mindful of the mud and small animals that scurried through the grass. Keeping her eyes so much on the ground she failed to look up until a bird nearly ran into her face. Falling backwards into the grass she landed with a thunk on the hard ground. The bird that had decided to kamikaze into her face was now sitting on her knee. One of the bird's eyebrows raised as it looked at her.

"Well you certainly weren't hard to find." The bird said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry…wait did you just talk?" Sophie stared in shock at the little talking owl on her knee.

"What, what! Of course I can talk! And a fine greeting I receive for finding you before any of those dark brutes did!" The owl sputtered indignantly.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen a talking owl before…"

"Well you better get used to it. Almost everyone talks here." The owl said wiggling its butt getting ready to take off.

"Oh…well where exactly is here?" She was beginning to feel a bit like Alice in wonderland, but there was something familiar about the owl…like she'd seen him somewhere before.

"What, what! You don't know where you are! You are in the world of Disney!" The owl fell to the ground after his out burst.

"I'm at Disneyworld? Are you some kind of new robot?" She asked pulling on the little bird's wing

"No, no, no! I said World of Disney! Not Disneyworld. And I am NOT a robot! I am Archimedes, assistant to the great wizard Merlin." He said with a bow.

It was then it clicked in her head. That was where she'd seen the bird before! It was from the Disney movie she had watched as a kid. But wait, that still did not explain where she was. Could what the bird said be true? Could se be in some other world? It seemed very far fetched in her mind. But then a again there was that man with the orb.

"Archimedes, do you know if it was that man with the orb who brought me here?" She asked. If the bird had no clue what she was talking about then there was hope it was just a dream.

"Yes, you weren't supposed to be here yet but your guardian made a royal mess of things and let you out if his sight. That is how you were found." Archimedes was beginning to get flustered, they needed to get somewhere safe than just sitting in a field.

"Oh…and who was that man?"

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to get you to Merlin's house where you will be safe, now follow me." With that the bird took off and began to fly off. Not wanting to be left behind Sophie stood up quickly and took the first real steps on her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie sat on the rather lumpy chair watching as the eccentric old wizard was making tea

Sophie sat on the rather lumpy chair watching as the eccentric old wizard was making tea. Neither of them spoke yet, Sophie who's head was filled with so many questions was afraid if she opened her mouth they would all come thumbing out. Merlin on the other hand was regarding her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So you don't know why your hear?" The wizards voice cut through the silence like a knife. Not realizing how deep she was in thought Sophie jumped at the question.

"No, actually I don't…is that bad?" It seemed everyone here knew her in some way. Of course she knew them all, she had grown up watching their movies, but it was so weird to be sitting there talking to them. She had convinced herself that this was not a dream, but what other explanation was there?

"Well yes and no. There are things you need to know and others it's best if you don't know." Looking at him it seemed he was trying not to tell her something…or a lot of things. "However your guards know everything they need to know and that's enough to keep you safe."

"Safe? What are these people keeping me safe from?"

"Well my dear as I am sure you have guessed this is not vacation and well there is a darkness stirring and gathering strength as we speak." Merlin's face turned into a frown in saying this, sitting back and puffing at his pipe.

Not wanting to disturbed the wizards thoughts she contented herself with sipping at her tea. After a sip however she discovered it was terrible and cold, so she simply stirred the tea. A thought jumped at her then.

"Who was that man?" She looked up to see if the old man had heard her.

"What man dear?" He looked only slightly interested in her question.

"The man that took me here! The one with that strange orb." What other man would she be talking about? "How did he know my name?" She asked in a smaller voice.

The old Wizard let out a sigh before answering. "That my dear was Gaston, I know he looked different that your used to, but your world has a funny effect on us. As to knowing your name…well he was sent to find you, we are still trying to figure out how they knew it was you."

So she had been tracked down like an animal…"Wait, you knew who I was before thy did? Why didn't you stop him!?" The idea of being safe at home was a much better one than this darkness one.

"You had a guard and as soon as he spotted Gaston he sent word for help. However help did not arrive soon enough and we almost lost you…" The wizard looked at her with pity now, as if she had almost died. Then she realized she had almost died. If she had been caught she could be dead now. Looking up and the hanging bird cage she now had new respect for the owl that had found her, even if he was a little rude.

"Oh well ok…so what happens now? Do I just sit here?" She had no idea what she was supposed to do now.

"Of course not dear, we are just now waiting for your guards to arrive and then..." A knock on the door cut the wizard off. "Oh that should be them now." Sophie watched the door as Merlin opened it to let the two figures in.

The first came running in scurrying around the room causing quite a bit of destruction before Merlin caught him.

"Well here is your Disney representative guard. We held a contest and unfortunately he won. Here hold him." Sophie then found the little blue alien shoved into her arms. Looking down at it she watched in disgust as it picked its nose with its tongue.

"Now I believe your already acquainted with your other guard…"Looking up Sophie dropped the thing in her arms as she stared in shock at the person standing in the doorway.

"Daren…" She could hardly breathe; her high school friend was standing right in front of her. It was not possible, how could he be here? "What…how…?" Words failed her.

Merlin however was the one who was able to answer her. "We sent him along a while ago to look after you, however his being a few years older than you made it more difficult for us to keep him with in your proximity. When this was no longer possible and you went to the university, we had to send you a new guard. That was when the darkness found you."

All Sophie could do was stare at Daren, who in turn stared back at her. "So you knew about all of this and never told me?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper. She was seeing him in a new light, never had she thought any of her friends was holding back a secret this big.

"This is never how I intended for you to find out, but the sudden move of the darkness made it so that you were taken before I could go and escort you back here." He ran his figures through his tussled light brown hair, a nervous habit he had. He did not expect her to trust him again for awhile; it would be hard for her to accept that he knew more about her fate than she did.

Stitch sat on the floor watching the exchange between the two friends, this dark eyes going back and forth. He was getting bored and wanted to get moving. Strutting over to Sophie he tugged on her torn pant leg. Looking down in surprise, having forgotten he was there, she watched as he pointed from her to Daren and back to himself. "Ohana" was all he said as he nodded his head. Sophie understood what the little alien was saying. They had to work together and be a family. Looking at Daren she knew she had to forgive him.

"So what do we do now?" She said with a resigned sigh. She looked up to see Merlin beaming at her.

"Now that's the spirit! Oh I almost forgot!" Rushing across the room to a long box that had been sitting on the table he pulled out what looked like a short staff. "This is the Disney wand, with it you will be able to channel the magic you learn. And once you have learned your magic, you will be able to defeat the darkness." Merlin gently handed her the wand. Once in her hand the blue crystals on top of the wand let out a soft glow. She took a moment to notice there were three and positioned like the classic Mickey head.

"Now there is not much time to lose, you must be on your way. Head north until nightfall you should have reached a town by then. Whatever you do, do not travel at night. Now off you go!" With that Merlin seemed to push the trio from his home and out the door.

Looking around she saw two horses grazing on the tall grass. The larger was a soft brown, while the smaller was all black. "What are horses…?" Her question trailed off as Daren walked up to the larger one and climbed on its back.

"You didn't think we were walking all that way did you?" He said with that arrogant smirk of his. Stitch had also climbed onto the large brown and was laughing at Daren's smart remark.

Looking at the black horse she smiled as she recognized it. She was almost sure it's name was Khan, the loyal horse Mulan rode. Looking over she was almost positive that Daren and Stitch were riding Bell's horse Felipe. Getting on Khan was a little harder than it should have been, she was still terribly sore from all the falling she had done. At last seated she grabbed the reins and trotted to catch up with Daren.

"Where did you get these horses?" She shot him an accusing look. She knew as well has he did that they were not his.

"There on loan. You realize everyone on your side will be willing to help you right?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"No I didn't…" She let her words trail off and Daren didn't push the subject. Stitch was sitting on Felipe's haunches watching Merlin's house slowly go behind the horizon as they traveled on.


	3. Chapter 3

It was sunset as the trio reached a little town in the middle of no where

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read the story up to now. Not to mention an even bigger thanks to the one person who has reviewed. Reviews are amazing and since I really want a lot of feed back from this story they are very much appreciated. Now in the way of feedback I am wondering what characters people want to see most. If you cant tell I am trying to gave as much credit to the lesser and forgotten characters as I am to the big name characters. So if you really want to see someone let me know and I can probably work them into the plot line. So R and R!!

It was sunset as the trio reached a little town in the middle of no where. Very few people were in the street and those who were seemed to be in a hurry to get inside before the night set in.

"Daren, exactly how powerful is the darkness?" Sophie asked looking at the fearful people rushing to get inside.

"Everyday it grows stronger, and even though it's not at the strongest, people are scared. Sophie it may be best if you keep the wand hidden. We don't want extra attention right now…" He was right, they were riding through a strange town where she saw no other horses, at least none as sleek or big as Khan and Felipe. Not to mention Stitch who was not exactly normal was perched on Daren's head looking around.

After enquiring with several jumpy people they were finally able to locate an Inn next to the town Bakery. Giving the horses to a rather awed looking stable boy they went inside to see if they could get a room.

"Rather suspicious you two showing up near dark, and on such fine horses." The Inn keeper was a highly suspicious man he scrutinized Sophie more than Daren. She had a feeling it had something to do with her tee-shirt and ripped pants. Daren was at least dressed to fit in with these people.

"Sir, my sister and I are just looking for a safe room to stay in until morning. You know it is not safe for anyone to be out after the sunsets." Daren tried to reason with the man. They had decided to go with the story of being siblings and as for Stitch, they figured most people would be wary of him to ask what exactly he was.

"Ay your right. Thing being the way they are one can not be too safe." The Inn keeper then began to whisper hurriedly into Daren's ear. "and here is your room key." Was all Sophie managed to hear having tried to listen to what the Inn Keeper thought was so important to say only in a whisper. The grim look on Daren's face told her it was not good.

"Come on Sophie I will explain in the room." Daren took Sophie's arm and led her up the stairs and to their room.

The room was nice, to a certain degree. Looking out the window Sophie was able to make out the dimming outline of a grand castle.

"Who's castle is that?" She asked looking at Daren who had sat down on one of the beds.

"It was Cinderella's castle…" He answered setting to pull things out of the packs they had brought with them.

"Was? What do you mean it was? Isn't she still there?" Looking at Daren she had a feeling this had to do with what the Inn keeper had told him in that low whisper.

"No she's not there. There was a kidnapping attempt on her, so her prince sent her into hiding. Now it seems the prince has been taken, and the town is now in the clutches of the darkness." Daren spat the darkness as if it was poison. Sophie was horrified; no wonder the poor town people were so frightened.

"Is there anything we can do for them?" She asked hoping for the best.

"No" Daren shook his head "you are not ready to fight yet and it will be no help to this town and the many others if you are taken as well." He rubbed the bridge of his nose before running his hand through his hair. "Here go change into these, what you're wearing may have been ok for High school, but here you will stick out like a sore thumb." He offered her a small smile as she took the clothes.

Changed into the new clean clothes certainly felt nice, but she felt she may have a hard time fighting for the world in a skirt. Pulling the sleeve to the long sleeved blouse back onto her shoulder she entered the room to let Daren deem if she would not fit in.

"How do I look?" She asked giving a small spin.

"You look like you're wearing your mid evil costume you wore for Halloween in freshman year." He offered as a joke, the arrogant smile ever present on his face.

"Well I liked that costume, so I will take it that you accept." Looking over at Stitch he gave her thumbs up and what sounded like a wolf whistle. "Thank you Stitch…I think." The little monster just laughed at that before rolling up like a ball and playing ping pong off the walls.

"Okay so here's the plan, tomorrow we get out of here as soon as possible and head for Paris. It should only be a two days journey give or take. There is a lot of magic you can learn from the Gypsies… that is if there are any of them left. So for now lets get some sleep so we can get out of here as soon as the sun rises." Daren folded the map he was using back up.

"I still feel bad for leaving this poor town to suffer under the darkness." She said with a frown. She knew Daren had heard her, but when he did not answer she figured he was just avoiding the idea of trying to save the town.

It was deep into the night when she heard it. It was like a whisper wrapping around her calling her name. The voice was distinctly masculine, low and gravely, calling her to come outside. Tugging the collar of her shirt back over her shoulder from where it had fallen she did not even bother to wake up Daren's sleeping figure from the next bed over. Even Stitch did not stir from his slumber as she unlatched the door and left the room.

Every fiber of her being was telling her to run, to go back and stay there, but despite this her legs continued to move forward closer and closer to the outside. Finally she was out of the door. The cold night air caught in her throat freezing her scenes.

"Sophie…Over here Sophie…" The low voice was beckoning her into an ally way just across the street. The voice was so familial, it's British accent so proper, she knew it from somewhere, but where?

She was in the ally, if possible it was even darker there. Looking out she could not make out the owner of the voice all she could hear was her own breath and heart beat.

"Now, now lets have a look at you…yes it is you. Had to be sure, I do soo hate to spill innocent blood." The last part was said sarcastically, Sophie knew then the owner was one of theses that were looking for her. It was only then she was able to stagger backwards trying to get out of the ally.

"Oh I see I have given myself away, such a shame." The voice now had a set of glowing eyes to accompany it. It was slowly stalking her out of the alleyway. In the dim light Sophie was able to make out the figure, the hunched figure with its catlike grace.

"Scar…" She gasped. How could he be here? It did not seem possible.

"Oh I see you have regained your voice. Such a shame, that it shall be your last word!" And he pounced, his body coming at her with unstoppable force. Not really knowing what she was doing she threw her hands out in front of her, as if the warn to big cat off.

It was a shock for them both when a beam of white light shot out, throwing Scar back, away from his prey. He growled with a new hate. He had been told she did not know any magic yet, clearly she was learning, this would be news for his master.

"Well it seems you do know something, how ever it will not save you for long." She could see the hate in his eyes, burning through her. She tried to repeat the bean of light, but nothing happened. All there was the low chuckle coming from her opponent.

"Such a shame, I had so hoped to face a worthy opponent."

"And you will." The new voice belonged neither to Scar or Sophie. Standing behind Scar was Daren, a sword in his hands, ready to fight. It was imposable to tell who was glaring more, Scar for having not succeeded at getting Sophie, or Daren who looked at both Scar and Sophie with some kind of anger.

Scar regarded them both before giving a final glare and saying "This is not the last time we will face each other girl!" before melting into the surrounding darkness.

"Is he gone?" Sophie asked barley above a whisper.

"Yes, he is not an idiot, he knows he cant beat us both." He gave her a hard look "Get back inside we will talk there." He kept his sword up and ready just incase anything else saw fit to attack them.

"What were you thinking!!" Daren exploded before the door was fully latched. "You were almost killed! If I hadn't gotten there you would be dead!" He was livid with her, he was also livid with himself at not being there sooner.

"I held him off, how do you know I would have been killed! I was doing pretty good on my own!" She was only yelling at him because he was treating her like a child, scolding her like a two year old who had broken a vase.

"Yes you held him off, but you also proved that you can do magic. That will make you even more dangerous in their eyes." He let out a big sigh looking very tired.

"How did you know I was out there?" In the vague part of her memory she recalled him being out cold when she left.

"Stitch and I woke up when we saw the light, I went to help you and sent Stitch to hide with your wand." Is if that was the magic word, Stitch came waddling around the corner dragging the wand behind him. Nudging her with hid head he handed her the wand, giving what she suspected was supposed to be a comforting smile.

"Lets get some sleep, we need to make a lot of ground tomorrow, even though no matter where we go one of the dark ones will be there." Daren stood looking out the window long after the other two had fallen into a slumber. All that was going through his head was that he had almost been too late.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to the reviews, but I am still waiting for people to tell me who they would like to see

A/N Sorry for the delay, but thank you to the reviews, but I am still waiting for people to tell me who they would like to see. So please Read and Review, positive feed back is always welcome.

--

Sophie woke the next morning to find that Stitch had somehow taken over the entire bed. The little alien was snoring on his back, a large spit bubble growing and shrinking with each time he inhaled and exhaled. Suppressing a giggle Sophie silently moved to pop the bubble. Sticking one fingernail into the spit she gave a shriek as the bubbled popped and spit flew everywhere.

Stitch woke up with a start, falling off the bed and uttering several things in his own language that Sophie assumed to be curse words. Looking around expecting to get yelled at by Daren for her childish behavior, she was surprised to see he was not in the room.

"Stitch, do you know where Daren is?" She asked looking down on the floor where Stitch was still sitting. A shake of his head confirmed that he did not know where Daren was.

Sophie frowned, the sun was only now just rising, why was it Daren was able to go out in the dark and she was not? Had she not proven she could do some magic? And that was without the help of anyone telling her how to do it. Pulling at the lose strings on the bed's quilt she was lost in a tumble of thoughts.

--

Daren was having a better morning. Last night had been a complete disaster, he had no idea how the darkness knew they were here. It was bad, if they could find them within a day in a little town, finding them in Pairs would be even easier. Perhaps it was time to rethink plans. She had to learn how to control her magic, last night was proof of that.

Sitting in the stables he had hoped the fresh air would clear his head. It wasn't working. Rubbing his closed eyes he smacked at the fly buzzing in his ear, trying to get it to go away.

Looking up to regard the pesky fly he nearly fell off the over turned bucket he was sitting on. It was not a fly that had been buzzing in his ear but a glowing blue orb. It hovered in front of him before drifting towards the woods behind the stable. It paused for a moment, as if it was waiting for Daren to follow it.

It would seem odd to most, but Daren had a hunch of who the owner of the orb was. Following I into the woods it did not take long for it to lead him into a small clearing in the middle of the woods. Sitting on a stump the Orb pulsed brightly several time before turning into a figure Daren recognized. Smiling Daren felt that finally there luck was turning around.

--

It was only the loud bang of the door being opened that pulled Sophie out of her thoughts. At the bang Stitch, who had gone back to sleep on the bed, once more flung himself out of the bed hitting the floor with an even bigger bang. Sophie had grabbed her wand, expecting some villain to come striding in, but lowered it when she saw it was only Daren.

"Good god Daren did you have to give us a heart attack!" Sophie snapped at him, her heart still beating like crazy from fear. Stitch growled in a agreement, rubbing his head, what he had apparently fell on.

"Sorry, but we need to go. I found someone who can teach you and they can only be here for a short time." Daren said throwing things randomly into a bag. Sophie fallowed suite packing up everything she could find. Looking around she noticed something was missing.

"Where did Stitch go?" She asked. Daren stopped packing and look around also, his brow furrowed. The sudden sound of horses neighing caused both of the people in the room to run to look out the little dusty window.

Standing below was Stitch holding both of the horses, already with their saddles on. Stitch waved up at them using one of his extra arms, making a "whohooo" sound to them. Grabbing the bags Daren gave the room one last look over before turning and following Sophie out if the door.

--

The way through the woods was much quicker on horse back than it had been for Daren earlier that morning. The horses were able to step over the exposed roots, having trouble only when having to go under low hanging branches. Daren was silent; trying to make sure they did not take a wrong turn. Sophie had her hand resting on her wand that was tied to her belt on her side. She was wondering who it was she was going to meet, who on earth would be out in the middle of the forest.

She looked up as the horses stopped on the edge of a clearing. Looking around as she got off she saw no one there beside them. "Daren where is this person?" She was slightly disappointed; she was looking forward to meeting them.

"Look over there…" He said pointing to a stump near the center of the clearing. As Sophie watched the area above the stump began to glow and twinkle. It was like someone had spilled a bottle of glitter and it was now floating down to earth.

It was then in a flash that the glittering lights seemed to come together and form the shape of an older woman. Her long light blue cape shielded most of her plump form from sight, but her smiling face was not obstructed by the hood and she beamed down on Sophie.

"Well my dear you are certainly a welcome sight! Now come closer let me take a look at you." She beckoned Sophie closer, seeming to be searching for her wand at the same time.

"I see Marlin gave you your wand, very well! Now let's teach you how to use it." With that said the Fairy Godmother pointed her wand at a near by stone.

"See that stone my dear? Try to turn it into a toadstool" She gave no further instruction only an encouraging smile. Sophie took a deep breath and tried to focus on the stone and the idea of turning it into a toad stool. Giving her wand a flick she fell back as the end of her wand seemed to explode in a cloud of smoke. Coughing she waved the smoke away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sputtered as the smoke cleared away. She was just now able to make out Daren and Stitch through the thick layer of smoke.

"It's quite all right my dear, but let's try again, and this time don't think so hard. Let the magic flow from you. It should be an extension of yourself."

Looking once more at the stone she simply told herself what she wanted and willed it through her wand. Instead of smoke this time a beam of sparkling light ejected from the wand hitting the stone, turning it a bright pink.

"Oh wonderful my dear! You are so very close to getting it now lets keep trying!"

--

It took Sophie three more tries to finally get the stupid stone to turn into a toad stool. When it was the toad stool Sophie let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, now turn it back into a stone." The Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

"But I just got it to be a toad stool! Now you want my to make it a stone again?" Sophie exclaimed exasperated.

"Yes my dear, if you truly have the hang of the magic you will be able to transform anything at will. Now go on and try, just once more."

Sophie looked to the toad stool and with a flick of her wand it was once more a stone. Looking to where the Fairy Godmother was standing she looked for approval.

"Very good my dear, now I'm afraid that is all I can teach you…"

"What do you mean? All you can teach me is how to change things? I though you had more magic than that…"

"Yes my dear I do, but with the rising power of the darkness it is draining on us magic ones. It does not affect you because you draw magic from everything that is good. You are the only one who has enough power to stop the darkness." Looking at the Fairy Godmother Sophie could see how she seemed older almost, drained. Nodding her head she understood looking over to where Daren and Stitch were lounging in the grass she signaled that they were done.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother, for teaching me." She said dipping into a curtsy to the older woman. Looking at the two boys she gave a smile "on to Paris then?" She asked. To her surprise it was the Fairy Godmother who answered.

"If you go to Pairs you must go straight to the court of miracles, that is the only place not touched by darkness there…the great city has fallen." She said with a sad sigh.

"What of London? It is still on our side?" He asked looking frustrated at the idea of another city falling into the darkness's hands.

"London will not fall quite as easily, there are quite a few over there working to keep it safe. Now you should be on your way before the sun sets. The forest is safe, but you never know what agent of the darkness could be lurking in there." The Fairy Godmother said as they mounted up on to their horses.

Turning as they rode off Sophie waved to the Fairy Godmother disappear in a flash of light. Looking over to Daren and Stitch she knew that she could do it, she had to do it. She had to save this world. She had to end the darkness.


End file.
